The Killing
by alishea
Summary: What happens when you cheat on Jade West? You die. But do you? Or do the people you care about most end up getting caught in the crossfire instead? 3 DEATHS. BADE. BRINA. CABBIE. Rated T for the violence and slightly scary attacks.
1. Cheaters

As Jade took the long way round to Beck's RV and house, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Did she leave her phone? No, it was on the dashboard playing 'The Scissoring's' soundtrack. She'd taken the long way to not seem so desperate. Truth be told, when Beck had invited her over, she'd rushed out and drove there straight away, but she'd noticed that over the past week, her and Beck hadn't been talking as much, and when they did, it was mostly just friendly conversation; they hadn't been much of a couple to be honest.

She took over the ridiculously slow van in front of her, threw a glare at the cars beeping her and turned into Beck's driveway. She slammed on her brakes so she didn't crash into this car that was parked in Jade's reserved spot. She took a deep breathe to regain half of the lung capacity she'd just lost when she nearly killed herself by crashing into the vehicle. She reversed and parked on the road then looked at the car, it was purple and had flowers on the front bumper. Jade didn't want to jump to conclusions like she did, last time she thought Beck was cheating on her with a cheerleader so calmly, she knocked on Beck's RV door like she would do normally, but there was no reply, even after 4 seconds of waiting. She knocked again and waited for a further 5 seconds, until she noticed the door was slightly ajar anyway.

Jade hoped Beck wasn't being burgled right now, as she opened the door and stepped inside, although what she did see, made her wish it had been a burglar.

"BECK?!"

Beck jumped up, leaving Trina sat on his sofa looking ashamed and embarrassed, he edged towards Jade and started to speak but Jade cut him off, "How dare you! You were the one that wanted us to work! You were the one that forced me to change and then you go and cheat on me with... that!"

"Hey!" Trina shouted, offended by Jade, but Jade dint care, she slapped Trina hard across the face, leaving an instant red mark and bringing tears to the brunette's eyes. Beck looked down in shame, "I'm sorry..." He said quietly, truth be told, he was sorry that he'd hurt Jade, she meant loads to him but not enough that he could help cheating on her.

"How could you even want her?! Shes so desperate and all she does is stare at you anytime you're near her, like those damn Northridge chicks!" Jade screamed at him, her eyes at this point were brimming with tears but her heart was already crying. Trina paced on the spot, looking at neither Beck nor Jade, she wasnt ashamed, she was single after all, and Beck was super hot, she felt quite proud that he'd even accepted her offer of a date. Even if it did mean he'd cheat on Jade.

Beck retaliated, "She'd not like the Northridge girls! I just... I dont know!" He tried desperately to save his relationship with some poetic words that Jade would fall in love with and forgive him but nothing came to mind, it was like his brain didnt _want_ to fix the relationship. Jade had so much anger, sadness, frustration and vulnerability filling her up, she was turning red and her lungs hurt from the screaming, "Do you realise that there have been multiple times where i could have cheated on you?! But i didnt! Not with Andre, Robbie, even Sinjin! They all asked me out while i was dating you but i knew to treat you better, so i rejected them!"

Trina swerved around the couple that were arguing and shot out the door, only to be caught by Jade who grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close to her face. "If I ever see you near, with, talking to, within 5 metres or even looking at Beck, I will kill you. Seriously." Jade pushed Trina away then turned to Beck, she pulled out her favourite pair of scissors from her boot and held them at Beck's neck.

"And if you, ever talk, stand by or look at..." She turned back and looked at Trina who was breathing rapidly, trying not to show how frightened of Jade she was. She looked back at Beck, "That! Then I will kill you as well, understand Canada?" Beck nodded.

He started apologising, "Jade, I'm really sorry! I'm not even with Trina! We just got talking then... Well, I dunno! Jade I love you!"

"Oh thanks Beck!" Trina shouted at him, angrily, not realising she'd just broken one of the rules Jade had just set in stone.

"Did you just say something?" Jade turned to her, scissors still in hand. She rammed Trina against the wall and twisted her head to the side so all she could see was Beck and half of Jade's face. She held a lock of Trina's hair in her fingers and cut it short, followed by another, and another, until a fifth of her hair was short and ragged and her eyes, puffy and red from crying. Beck went to step forward and comfort her but was kicked in his privates by Jade, hard.

She whispered, "This isnt over." Then left


	2. Rade

**There isn't any deaths yet but there will be in the next chapter!**

Jade sat by herself in the Asphalt cafe at lunchtime. Tori had been told by Trina a completely different version of events and made Jade out to be a monster so refused to speak and sit by her until she apologised to Trina, which Jade refused to do. Andre had noticed Beck was very down at the moment and so for moral support, he had agreed to sit by Beck, just for today, because it wasn't his place to hold a grudge against a guy who didn't do anything bad to him. He had told Jade they were still best friends and she understood completely. Robbie only spoke through Rex when he was around Jade, he had been told the version of events by Trina so he, also, probably thought Jade was a monster and was petrified of her. Cat was pretty much the same as always but had been a lot more supportive towards Jade, she didn't speak to Beck anymore and if she did, it would be a rude remark or a snide comment. Jade understood everyone's reactions to the situation, apart from Tori's, she'd hoped Tori would at least be decent enough to listen to Jade's point of view seeing as most things Trina says are lies but hey, not everyone's smart.

As the bell went for last period, Jade grabbed her bag and made her way to Sikowitz's drama class, where she hoped they wouldn't have to do anything in groups. She could manage pairs at the very most, as long as they got to choose their partner. As she passed her locker, she tugged a pair of blue scissors from the door and slid them into her jeans pocket for comfort, as she passed Tori's locker that was shining brighter than ever, she clicked the button at the bottom, turning it off so it just looked ordinary.

She opened the classroom for to a bunch of silent students, looking her up and down as she made her way to her seat, those that weren't staring or gossiping about her were talking to Beck, mostly the girls, Cat bounded over with a usual spring in her step, "Hi Jade" She said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her best friend.

She rounded the corner, only to be hit in the face by a dictionary, knocking her over. A lot of people laughed, the smart ones pretended they never saw anything and the kind ones asked if she was okay.

"Jade, I'm so sorry! I was throwing the book to Sinjin just as you came in." Robbie explained, she nodded and accepted his hand as he helped her back up, he looked at her nervously then spoke his mind. "Did you really attack Trina because she spoke to Beck without your permission?" Jade stood open mouthed, a few other people that had heard Robbie's question, looked around, awaiting Jade's response. She rubbed her eye and shook her head, pulling him into the janitors closet, once the door was closed, she sank to her knees and cried.

Robbie stood awkwardly and watched as the usually strong, mean girl sobbed on the floor of the room that smelt like cleaning products.

"I never did anything like that... Beck was cheating on me with her and-" She gasped for air, "I saw them making out in his RV, I was just so angry! I chopped off some of her hair and kicked Beck where it hurt, I didn't know what to do!" She put her hands to her face, Robbie sank to his knees also and sat down with his legs crossed, he took her hands from her face and placed them back at her sides, "Did you cut her hair off slowly, so it tortured her more?"

Jade laughed slightly, "Yeah..."

Robbie smiled, "Next time, you should shave her head as smooth as you did to Cat last semester, she'll definitely be sorry then." He laughed, she laughed quietly as well. put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I never really thought you had done what Trina said, I just wanted to know for sure." He smiled, pulling her into a hug, she breathed in rapidly, trying to catch her breath then stood back up, wiping away the running mascara and eyeliner from her cheeks; Robbie gave her a tissue from his pocket. "Thanks Robbie... Um... Pass me that axe there will you?" While wiping away the makeup, she motioned at the axe hidden behind two large boxes, probably used for chopping down the bushes that were at either side of the entrance when they got too long or obstructive. He did so, with a puzzled look on his face and watched as his friend left the closet, axe in hand and a revengeful look on her face.


	3. No chance

**OOOH WHOS GONNA DIE?**

She skipped last lesson, she just jumped in her car and turned on the engine. "JADE!" Robbie called from the school doors, he jogged out to her and tapped on the window, she rolled it down.

"Jade, don't do anything you'll regret!"

"Like what? Just cause I've got an axe and I'm angry doesn't mean I'm gonna kill anybody" She winked mischievously, Robbie opened his mouth in shock, "No! What?! Right, I'm coming with you." He threw his arm inside the car and unlocked the passenger door from inside, he sat himself down and put his seat belt on then looked at Jade who was smiling.

He was confused, "What?"

"You. Why are you being all... all... protective of me?"

Robbie shrugged, laughing.

They waited outside Tori and Trina's house until they saw Trina's car pull up and her walk inside. Robbie grabbed Jade's hand as she opened her door and jumped out with the axe, she turned to him in response.

"Don't do anything-"

"You'll regret, I know, I know!" She gave him one last smile then headed inside, taking note of the fact that Trina didn't close the door as she came in.

Trina opened the fridge and looked around, she groaned at the sight of no decent snacks and slammed the door disappointedly, she went to sit back down on the sofa and saw Jade there, looking at her, never before had Trina been this scared.

"Um... Hi Jade" She stammered nervously, already starting to back up against the kitchen counter top, Jade pulled out the axe from the side of the sofa and showed it to Trina, her heart skipped a beat. "Why do you have an axe?!"

Jade scoffed, "What exactly have you been telling people I did to you?" Trikna felt that seeing as Jade was angry and armed with an axe, it was no time to lie, she gulped, "That you got mad at me talking to Beck so you cut my hair as a punishment..." She said quietly, Jade nodded, much to Trina's suprise.

"You actually got 2 things right in that sentence Vega"

"Which?"

"Well, that I got mad at you for talking to Beck and number two, that I cut your hair as punishment, but I don't think you've learnt your lesson to be honest... Maybe its not just your hair that needs cutting, huh?" She lifted the axe again and spun it around her finger, ripping a cushion to shreds as she did so. Trina looked behind her, working out how long it would take her to run all the way to the police station; she whispered desperately, "Jade... Jade!"

Jade gripped the axe handle with both hands and whacked it towards Trina's head, she missed as she didn't realise the weight of the weapon and because Trina ducked and sweved out of the way in time. Jade screamed in frustration and re-lifted the axe, Trina turned around, seeing Tori unlocking the back door to the patio. "TORI!" She screamed, louder than she ever had done before. She turned back round to Jade once she'd caught her sisters attention, just as Jade slammed the axe down one more, but only managing to cut Trina's arm and one of her fingers off whole.

In shock, Trina gasped and looked back to Tori who had just came in, she looked at her hand that was bleeding and felt her stomach churn, she saw her finger on the floor, pale already and stiff looking. Tori ran over to it and without thinking picked it up, wrapped it in a carrier bag from the supermarket and threw it in the freezer; she knew that would hopefully preserve the finger long enough so the doctors and nurses would be able to re-attach it in full working order.

Jade held the axe with blood on to her side, panting in exhaustion. She looked at both Vega girls and the spilled blood on the carpet. "Is everyone okay?" Robbie asked as he opened the front door, he looked immediately at the carpet, then at Trina clutching her arm, then to Jade standing staring into space. He walked over carefully to Jade, "Um... Lets go Jade"

"Are you two together now then?!" Trina shouted at the pair, she clutched her arm as Tori turned on the cold tap to flush the blood away, Jade growled at her then lifted the axe, this time she felt the full force of its weight yet all she felt was anger inside. She walked towards Trina, who was still holding her arm under the running water, she slammed the axe down, directly above Trina's head, there was no chance of her not dying or being seriously injured this time.


	4. Make it Die

**DEATH**

Tori looked up and saw hatred in Jade's eyes, she just knew the story Trina had told her mustn't have been the truth so went to push Jade backwards, only to be at the wrong end of the axe as it went down, plunging into her side because of the angle she'd gone to push Jade at. Trina screamed so loud Robbie's eardrums popped and he went temporarily deaf in his right ear, her watched as the whole world went into slow motion as he saw Jade, desperately try to stop the axe's movement once she saw Tori in Trina's way, desperately trying not to hurt the one girl that hadn't given up on trying to make friends with her, despite the endless amounts of negative comments and insults Jade had shot at her.

The blood spilt was endless, it seemed like hundreds of litres had been spilt, and there was blood on the walls, on the floor, in the sink, on Trina, on Jade, on Robbie...

Once the axe had hacked into Tori's side, Jade used all her power to divert it back away, although it had gone through at least a third of her stomach already. Tori didn't scream, or speak, or yelp out, she just stood there like it was nothing, but once the axe's movement had stopped, and Jade had dropped the bloody metallic weapon to the floor, along with herself, Tori fell to her knees and looked at Robbie, a silent cry for help.

He watched her, as she collapsed on the cold laminate tiles, blood oozing out of her as she curled up in pain, closing and opening her mouth as if to scream but there was no sound. Trina stared at her sister and backed away softly whispering, "No... No..." Repetatively to herself until she found herself kneeled on the cold garage floor with the door locked. She sobbed uncontrollably in the garage, screaming at herself, so loud that the two unharmed teenagers could hear so well, it was as if she was in the room. Jade knelt down on the floor in one movement, causing one of her knees to graze, she breathed heavily between sobs as she held Tori's hair, staring at her expressionless face, despite the fact she was alive. Robbie joined Jade, kneeling next to her and wrapping his arm around her, also stroking Tori's forehead. Tori's eyes diverted between each of her friends, trying to speak through eye movements but she knew that was impossible, she was just lucky that her whole body felt numb now, due to shock. They would, but there was no point, call an ambulance for Tori, but there really was no hope for a girl that had had an axe ploughed through her intestines.

Tori's face was pale, but her eyes flicked up and looked at Jade, Jade felt guilt ride over her, her face too, becoming paler than normal. She leaned in closer to Tori, expecting her to speak, "J..." Tori didn't have the energy and decided it wasn't worth wasting her breath on Jade, she used all the energy she had left and reached out to Robbie, she held his hand, "Cat needs you... But Jade... Needs you more..." She closed her eyes and in her head, Jade heard the alarm that goes off in a hospital when someone dies. Jade put her head on the floor and sobbed into it, by the time she sat back up, there was a small puddle of salty tears on the tiles and red, puffy eyes on the raven haired girl. Robbie held onto Jade's hand, he didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her but like Tori said, with not a lot of people believing her, Jade needed him.

After what seemed like hours but was actually minutes, Trina re-entered, she closed the door behind her and looked at Tori's peaceful body. Then, she looked across to Jade and Robbie who were huddled together, Jade holding a lock of Tori's hair she'd cut from her head.

"So you kill her... Then you cut her hair?" Trina growled at Jade, the raven haired girl looked up at the girl she wanted to kill so bad, she calmed herself after a few rubs on the back from Robbie. "I wanted to remember her... Tori made a joke a year ago, she said, 'To save you giving me the evils all the time, you should just cut off my hair so I'm with you all the time'" Jade replied quietly. Trina scoffed then clicked the kettle on, she got out one mug and put 4 heaped spoons of coffee grains into it, followed with about five sugar cubes; Jade and Robbie stared at her in bewilderment and confusion, Jade's fists clenched so tight her knuckles started to discolour. Robbie rubbed her back again, because it had worked to calm her last time but she threw his hand off her and stood up, in one swift movement, getting the scissors from her jeans pocket she'd put there earlier and holding them outstretched to Trina's arm, she slashed and Trina screamed.

The scissors had definitely slit her vein or artery, Jade wasn't sure which, because it was squirting bright red blood into the air at least 5 inches high at a fast pace. Trina was still screaming at the sight until she grabbed a tea towel off of the side and wrapped it around her arm, although it was a mistake of hers to use a white one...

Jade pounced on Trina and tried to slit her throat but Trina's hands clutching to her arm outstretched were too strong for her and she couldn't inch any closer to her. Robbie ran to them both and tried to prise the girls off of each other , resulting in him having Jade accidently cut him on his cheek with the scissors. Jade dropped the scissors and put her hands to her head, mouth open in shock as she watched Robbie holding back tears and holding his cheek, what was wrong with her? Why was she hurting everyone apart from the person she really hated the most?

She watched as Trina stood herself up and ran out of the house, leaving her sister's body on the floor, blood still flowing out of her but at a slower pace now. Robbie walked away from Jade who was still sat on the floor with her hands on her head; he sat on the Vega's couch and removed his hand, allowing the air to sting his wound but he didn't flinch, he just stared at the TV that was playing MTV, probably Trina's choice.

Jade stood up, she walked over to Robbie, not looking at Tori still on the floor then sat next to her friend. "Jade... We need to.."

"Im sorry!" Jade screamed at him, she was hyperventilating at this point and fell off the sofa, onto the floor at Robbie's feet. He didn't help her up, just put his head in his hands, as did Jade but she brought her knees to her chest and rocked herself. "I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to... Robbie, im so sorry... You... All you've doe is be nice to me... Why?"

"Cat... She told me about your parents yesterday when I slept over at hers. Don't be mad at her though! I asked and I think its better that I know now, considering... yeah..."

Jade sobbed loudly and Robbie hugged her tightly, all he knew now, was that they needed to leave this house.


	5. Red headed innocence

"The first place they'll go when they can't find us is Cat's house, you're always round there after all, safest thing we can do is pick her up." Robbie explained, he realised he needed to take charge now.

"Robbie..."

Robbie just needed to get out the plan of action, he ignored Jade, "Can you call her? Tell her to bring a bag of clothes and wait outside her house."

Jade said quietly, "Robbie..."

He's had enough, "JUST DO IT!" He shouted at her, immediately regretting it. Jade slouched in her seat and looked out of the window; suddenly it hit her that this was _her_ car anyway. She opened up the glove box and smiled at the sight of her small address book and spare mobile in there, the mobile that no one knew about or had the number for.

She pulled out both items then scrolled through the contacts stored on it, luckily Cat's number was there. She pressed on the call button once Cat had been highlighted on her old PearPhone then waited for her chirpy friend to pick up. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Its Jade, grab a bag of your things and wait outside your house, you're sleeping at mine."

"Oh okay, hang on, I'm just watching the news, ooh!" Cat was sat on her bed in her fluffy jumper, leggings and bed socks watching her television, unfortunately she only had the three basic channels because of her Mom forgetting to pay the bill again but it meant she had something to watch if necessary. She leant in to the screen at the sight of police tape around her friend's front door; suddenly Mrs Vega came on screen, walking out from the house with Mr Vega, who put his hand up to the camera, trying to defend their identities.

"Jade, it's Tori's house!"

"Cat..."

"Huh? M-Murdered? Jadey..."

"I'll explain later, please don't cry Cat!" Robbie took his eyes from the road and looked at jade's worried face as she spoke to Cat. "Cat I promise, it's okay... Just grab your stuff, me and Robbie will be there in 2 minutes."

"Kay Kay" Cat said between whimpers.

As Jade took the phone from her ear, Robbie stared at her in disbelief that she'd told Cat it was 'okay' when it obviously wasn't.


	6. Trina

They stood outside Robbie's apartment door, while he unlocked it. Cat was still partially aware of the situation, as Jade had refused to explain on the car journey there. They all walked inside and got themselves comfortable on the couch; Jade had some explaining to do, to Cat... And everyone else in the world.

"Cat... Tori died..."

Cat gasped like she did normally when something shocking happened but then began to cry, "How? I thought she was just going to the library and then.." She sniffled, "Back home to see Trina..." Cat looked at Jade suspiciously with hate in her eyes, Jade had never seen this look before. Robbie noticed it as well and quickly brought over two glasses of ice cold cola.

"Girlies, um, here's a drink for both of you!" He laughed nervously but quietened when cat stood up and faced them both, despite her height, she looked scary.

Cat asked quietly, "Did you kill Tori?"

There was silence...

"Cause you hate Trina, so I can only think that you went over there... Then killed Tori-"

"ACCIDENTLY!" Jade shouted, crying as she did so. Cat curled up on the floor, next to Robbie who had slumped next to her. They suddenly heard a crash from in Robbie's bedroom.

They all looked around the corner to where his room was, Robbie stood up and opened up the front door, he peered under the floor mat in the hallway then replaced it, "My spare key's gone..."

The girls looked at each other, scared to death at the thought of someone possibly in the apartment with them all.

"Robbie..."

"SHH!" He shushed them and paced into the direction of where the crash came from, he peered around the door's corner then breathed out a sigh of relief.

Hidden behind a stack of boxes labelled, 'Robbie' , 'Robbie's room' and 'Rex's stuff', was Trina cowering and closing her eyes, she obviously presumed it was Jade that had come inside the bedroom. She opened her eyes and saw Robbie staring at her in shock, mostly because she'd gotten blood on his cream carpet. "Robbie, please... Hide me!" Trina pleaded the boy in front of her, he looked behind him, wondering what would happen to him whatever decision he made.

"Trina, why aren't you with your parents?!" He hissed quietly at her, if it had been his sister that just died, then he'd most definitely be with his parents and sobbing on the carpet floor. She moved her head around Robbie's figure, checking Jade wasn't there, then replied, "I called the police, my Dad in particular, then came here. I thought you'd stay out with Jade but then you came back so I was forced to hide! I'll go if you want but please, just keep me from Jade." He didn't know what to do because every decision would be right or wrong, if he didn't let her hide, she might as well be dead, but if he did, Jade could kill_ him_. Would she kill him? No, they were friends now... Weren't they?

Cat fidgeted on the carpet. They were all sleeping over at Robbie's house seeing as both his parents were away and none of their houses were safe, the only reason they had the option to stay at Robbie's was that he only moved there yesterday, so no one was actually familiar with the place, apart from Trina who had stalked him the one day, when he'd 'stolen' $10 from her, but only Cat knew about that. Everyone was sleeping on the living room floor but she just couldn't get comfy, she decided to get a drink. She tickled her best friend under his armpit until he woke up, "Robbie..."

"The toilets down the hall..." He answered sleepily, Cat giggled, "No! I want a drink, is that okay?"

"Oh. Yeah sure it is Cat." Once he'd finished talking, he rolled back over and continued his slumber, leaving Cat to make herself a drink, which was cranberry juice, although she couldn't seem to find it... She considered the usual places, the cupboard? No, she'd checked there. The fridge? Ha! Who puts cranberry juice in the fridge? She giggled at that thought then remembered where her mother used to hide the cranberry juice from her brother, in the bedroom!

She tiptoed quickly into Robbie's room, which was first on the left, once you'd opened the door to the corridor. It was a particularly clean bedroom with nothing out of place except the few boxes and things he hadn't had a chance to put in place yet; she searched behind the bed, under it, even in the wardrobe! "No cranberry juice. Hmm." She pulled out the boxes, in attempt to search behind there, "ARGH!"

Trina opened her eyes at the sound of Cat screaming and waved her hands around to quieten her, but it was too late, Jade had already leapt up to save Cat from whatever beast had scared her and seen Trina Vega.


	7. Forgiveness and Friendship

"SHE SCARED ME!" Cat screamed at Jade, not believing what she'd just done. She felt overly guilty and couldn't stop her hands shaking.

Jade shrugged spitefully and took another sip of her juice, ironically red cherry so it looked thick and like blood, "Well she'd dead now so..." Robbie stopped sipping his iced tea and looked at Cat, who looked at him back with astonishment written all over her face.

"YOU... You what?" Cat and Robbie turned in silence towards their friend who was sat on the armchair, still drinking her juice but with her eyes latched on Robbie's, intimidating him.

Jade gulped her juice down and placed the glass onto a coaster in front of her, "I killed her; I feel a looooot better now as well, thanks Cat."

Robbie shook his head and pointed at Jade, "NO. This is not Cat's fault, it's yours!" There was an awkward silence as Robbie resumed his place behind the kitchen counter, making more drinks, but Cat replied anyhow.

"Thanks for whaty?"

"Well, you did give away Trina's hiding spot, so thank you." Cat ran over and started sobbing on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest, she thought Jade was her best friend, like a sister, obviously not. Although, maybe this was just what having a sister or brother was like, maybe this was the feeling you had after a sibling argument? Cat wasn't sure, she'd always been happy around her older brother, he'd always looked after her despite his mental problems.

Robbie hated it when Cat cried, "JADE! Why are you being so mean?! You didn't need to kill her! I suppose you'll want to clean up the BLOOD IN MY ROOM!"

"There is no blood Shapiro."

Robbie took note of the fact that Jade was using his surname to address him again, so much for friends...

"You... You killed her quickly?"

"No, I was joking, there's blood everywhere."

Robbie slammed down the television glass, spilling out the vodka he'd only just poured out fresh. He spread both hands and after taking a big breath, lifted his head and wiped it away. He grabbed the bottle again then unscrewed it quickly and poured two glasses, one for Cat who was sobbing at the thought of knowing that she was the cause of Trina's death, and one for himself, who could smell death from one room away. He held out the glass towards her and she looked up at him in curiosity, "Robbie... We're only 17... Anyway, I don't drink" Despite everything that had gone on, Cat still had her innocence and clean criminal record. He wiggled it a bit more, trying to convince her, "NO!"

He shrugged and downed the contents of his glass, Jade took the glass from Robbie that was Cat's and downed it, not wincing at the strength, showing no emotion. Cat didn't mind though, she didn't really want it anyway.

He just didn't understand how Jade could kill her. She might not have been one of her best friends, like Andre, Cat... Tori... But they spoke to her nearly every day, she was a friend, even if they all denied it. He refilled his glass and drank the contents of his glass, he asked, "How did she die?"

"Robbie!"

"No Cat! A person just died in my home, I want to know how!" Jade shuffled around, Robbie didn't know if she was just being spiteful or feeling secretly guilty, but Jade answered truthfully anyway.

"I whacked her around the head with your trophy for the Technical Theatre Exam then battered her, don't worry, I cleaned the trophy."

Cat gasped in horror then ran from the apartment, she was distraught!

"Cat?"

"Please let me in... "

"Yeah yeah, course."

Beck fully opened his heavy RV door and let Cat in, she wondered over to the couch in front of his un-operable windows and sat crossed legged, she watched Beck as he peered out of the window, most likely checking for Jade. He then went over to the kitchen area he's recently added in, and checked inside the cupboards, he grabbed a glass from inside and browsed his liquor collection for something that would taste appealing.

Cat protested, "No alcohol!" Cat's hands covered her face, remembering how Robbie was drinking when she was with him, after that time when her mother fell down the stairs when she was drunk, Cat swore to her that she'd never have drink. Beck turned around as Cat shouted at him and closed the liquor cupboards, he sat next to her. "Cat? What's wrong?" He reached for the television remote but Cat's hand on his, stopped him. She replied tearfully, "Tori and Trina are dead." She bit her lip and Beck's jaw dropped, he ran a hand through his hair and then placed that hand over his open mouth, Cat noticed his eyes beginning to have a glassy effect, which were most likely tears. She clicked on the television and scrolled though the news recap, until she found to the report about Tori – they both watched in silence and when it ended, cried.

Beck wondered, "Do you still hate me for what I did to Jade?" Cat shook her head, "It's not important right now... but I'm scared about Jade."

"What about Trina?" He asked, Cat smiled, knowing he would've asked about her sooner or later. She explained to him about her as well, making Beck upset and feeling guilty.

He sniffled, Cat adjusted her shoes which were rubbing her but then eventually grew tired of them and threw them into the centre of the carpet in frustration. "Cat, should you be here? Where's Jade?" He asked while picking up both her dainty ballet flats up and putting them side by side at his door, on the mat. Cat gasped, she probably shouldn't be there, and seeing as Beck had cheated on Jade only a few days ago. But if anyone was able to help Jade, Beck would be able to.

"She needs you to apologise properly, say you still love her and stuff..."

"But-"

"She needs you."

Beck nodded and after about 5 seconds of silence, he asked, "Where's Rob and Andre?" Cat whispered, "Robbie's getting wasted, Andre's still abroad visiting his other Grandparents."

"BECK!"

Cat turned to the door, as did Beck, at the sound of his girlfriend screeching his name loudly. He got up and opened it, he was quickly retreating from her though at the sight of Jade holding a pistol and aiming it at his chest. "I killed Trina, I hope you realise now that cheating isn't a good idea." Beck already knew this of course, but Jade saying it made him break down in guilt and sadness, even if he didn't love Trina, he still never wanted her dead. He sank to his knees and was comforted by Cat.

"Cat! Get off of him! He cheated on me remember!"

"Yes, and you killed Trina." Jade was silenced by her best friends words and she realised what a monster she'd become, she dropped the gun and Cat took it in her hands. Jade rubbed her face and looked around the place where she'd first met Beck, where she'd gone in thinking it was an abandoned caravan that she could explore, only to find a 15 year old boy drinking coffee in there by himself.

Cat studied the gun, no one knew, but she had a sort of interest in them, how they had the ability to take away life in a matter of minutes, simply by releasing a bullet from its barrel. She lifted it and rotated it around, examining every bit, "Is this a 357 revolver? Its got 4 inch barrel, if it is then its pretty darn good."


	8. Miss Valentine, please come with us

Beck was slightly intrigued in his red-headed friend's knowledge, "Looks like it right? This one looks like it could fire about 38 specials, so probs." Cat examined the handle, she knew so much about guns because of her brother being in the police station so much. She'd made friends with one of the young police officers who always had a gun, she'd learnt a lot about them, and always got to hold it whenever she was there; guns were bad, bad things, but so amazing at the same time. It was really shiny, and the trigger was really easy to click, it must have been well oiled and looked after well, Jade must've got it from a very good weapon store. Oh God, Cat thought. If she had noticed how well the trigger moved, had she pressed it? She could hear anything, had her ears gone numb? She felt light headed.

The room was slightly blurred and as her hearing got increasingly better, she could make out the voices shouting at her. "Cat! Cat!" Beck screamed, she blinked multiple times and came back to real life, her ears also popped and she watched as Beck ran to Jade, she wasn't moving, oh dear God, had she shot Jade?!

Cat crawled over to Beck, her hands shaking, she quickly got her mobile from her pocket and dialed for an ambulance, once they had been called, she whispered to Beck, "Did I shoot her?" Beck nodded while he cried and checked for a pulse from Jade, just as Beck's Dad came in, after hearing the gunshot.

"BECKETT! What happened? Oh good Lord, Jade? I'm calling the cops, what happened to her?!" He went on his knees next to his son and put his hands to his head, he grabbed his mobile and did as he had promised, called the police.

"Beck, who did it?"

Cat sobbed into the carpet, "Me… It was me…"

Robbie walked down the gully from his apartment, in hope of finding Jade and stopping her from doing something to Beck, as well as Tori and Trina. As he approached the bottom of the gully, a police car pulled up in front of it, blocking his exit, he asked the police woman as she stepped out the car, "Excuse me? What's going on?" She could smell the alcohol from his mouth and sighed, obviously tired of handling drunks, "I'll move the car so you can get through; I'm not allowed to tell you anything, sorry sir." She got back in as a police man got out and opened Beck's RV door. Once the car had moved, he ran as steadily as he could under the influence of alcohol and watched as more police went inside, some holding guns and wearing helmets.

The police shouted at Beck, Mr Oliver and Cat, "GET DOWN, PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" The two scared teenagers did as they were told and the female officer that had just dealt with Robbie, kicked jade's gun away from the three suspects.

The officers spoke between them then ordered Cat to stand up, they'd been told on the phone that she'd shot Jade, "Come on ma'am" Cat didn't budge from the floor, she was so scared, she couldn't move. "Miss Valentine!" She still didn't move, so the police officers lifted her easily from the floor, clicked the handcuffs around her wrists and shoved her against the car, leaving the forensics team and armed officers to examine the RV. Beck and his father left the RV as instructed, while some ambulance people rushed in to attend to Jade's body, they both watched as Cat was intimidated whilst she continued to scream for him to stop them, and tell them about the Vega sisters, but Beck couldn't speak.

"Beck! I didn't do anything, tell them! I didn't mean to!" Robbie ran to her, "Cat! Cat what happened?!"

The officers pushed him back, but Cat tried hard to speak to her best friend, "I shot Jade, I didn't mean to! Please Robbie help me! Tell them what Jade did!"

"Cat…"

The car drove off from infront of the gully, down the street and towards the station. Cat was staring out the back window, against the law enforcement's wishes, why didn't the boys stick up for her?

Robbie went up to Beck, "Did she really-"

"Yes."

"HEY HEY!" A teenager laughed as he rounded the corner and slapped both boys playfully on the back, it was Andre, holding five sticks of red rock for his friends. "Here ya'll go, where are the girls? They inside?" He stepped up the first step but was pulled back by Robbie.

Beck put his head into his father's shoulder and his father stroked his son's hair soothingly, Robbie told Andre, "Cat's been arrested… Trina and Tori died… Jade was shot…" Andre collapsed to his knees, everyone knew how much he loved the girls, it must've been such a big shock for him.

"I loved them…"


	9. Punishment

This is just an extra chapter basically saying whether Jade recovered or not, enjoy!

Beck entered the hospital room for the seventh time in the duration of 2 days, he sat in the usual chair and flicked through the magazine he must've read at least 10 times, truth be told, he was bored solid, but every time he went home, he felt he should be at the hospital. Jade opened her eyes, she'd been resuscitated by the ambulance people at the scene, then brought to the hospital, she'd been able to sleep and wake herself up like normal since yesterday.

She sat up and felt a pain shoot through her stomach, close to where she'd been shot, "Hey Beckett."

"Jadelyn"

They both laughed quietly, they both hated their long names, their birth names, but it was fun to tease. Jade didn't know about Cat yet, Beck wasn't sure how to tell her that her best friend had been arrested for being a suspected serial killer and might possibly be in prison for life. Andre then knocked and opened the door, he smiled at the both, "Hey guys, Jade I brought you some magezines, how you feeling?"

Jade took the magezines from him and looked at the covers, "Im alright, im alive anyway, you seen Robbie? Or Cat?" Both boys looked at the ground, okay, this was it, they had to tell her...

Beck slid his chair forward so he could talk face to face, "Jade... Cat was arrested, for shooting you..."

She gasped, "Will I get arrested for Tori and Trina?" Andre shrugged and nodded at the same time, Jade gasped again then Andre looked at her, "What do you mean Tori and Trina?"

"You knew they were dead right?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, just checking."

Beck bit his lip, he knew what was coming.

Andre clenched a fist, "Cat killed the Vega's, so why would you get arrested?"

"THE POLICE THINK CAT KILLED ALL THREE PEOPLE?! OH MY GOD, Nurse! Nurse!" Jade pushed on her button and started breathing rapidly, a nurse came in.

He asked, "Jade, whats wrong?"

"Oh..." Jade realised what she'd just done, and thought about what happened to serial killers. Beck cringed, hoping Jade wouldn't put herself on the line, although, he didn't want Cat to take the blame either. "It doesn't matter, oh and about the police!" She added, noticing the officers walking towards the reception desk.

The nurse nodded and Jade finalised, "Caterina Valentine did everything."

The officers took hold of Caterina, and delivered her the sentence, "Caterina Joan Valentine, for the two murders and one attempted murder you committed-"

"What? I thought you said you'd ask Jade West!"

"- You have been issued-"

"NO! Did you ask Jade?"

There was silence between the officers, one spoke, "Yes. She said you were responsible for the deaths of Catrina Vega and Victoria Vega and that you indeed, attempted her murder. The teenagers with her didn't look to approving of her claim but it is the one we are accepting."

Cat was pleading, "That's because Beck knows I didn't kill them! And id never try to kill Jade, shes my best friend! Please!"

The officer that was discussing her punishment continued from where he left off, "You have been issued capital punishment by the court and are due to submit to the penalty on June 27th 2013 this year." They put her back in her cell and left, locking it behind them.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!"

"JADE! CAT MIGHT GET THE DEATH PENALTY!"

Jade laughed, "Well Beck, this is your punishment for cheating on me, im taking away everyone that you care about most." She clicked her heard towards Andre, "You're next..."


End file.
